In the high-voltage power transmission lines, the cable is one of the important components for power transmission. With time passing, the damaged conditions, such as surface corrosion or cracking, may occur to the cable, and it is necessary to make inspection and maintenance in time. During some maintenance operations, in order to shorten the power failure time and improve the amount and reliability of power supply, the live working along the power lines is needed, such as replacing spacers or repairing cables. Currently, the live working along the power lines mainly depends on running operators in an equi-potential state for routing inspection and maintenance of power transmission lines. However, there are some problems to be solved.
1) As the cables of the power lines are in a relatively high position and have a long span, it is strenuous for the operator to make maintenance during running, especially when climbing. During routing inspection and maintenance of power transmission lines, the operators are high in labor intensity and low in working efficiency.
2) As the running and operating along the power transmission lines are performed manually and the mobility is low, the tools carried by the operators are limited, both in type and amount. Therefore, some special problems, if presented, can not be solved in time.
3) With the working way by the running operators in an equi-potential state, the running and the operating are less stable, more difficult and highly risky.